we seek tomorrow's sun
by katanafleet
Summary: When a group of people comes down to the Underworld, none of them possessing the faint shimmer that all of the dead have, and Liam sees a blonde woman at the front of the line, he knows—it is Emma Swan. And she has come for Killian.


He knows who they are immediately, of course.

Killian has been talking about his Swan almost without pause for the three days he'd been with his brother, after the first few hours of happy reuniting with the brother, which included the let's-get-Killian-sober session. Instead of commenting on every mention Killian made of her beauty, her strength, and her ability to be absolutely infuriating and yet so completely loveable, Liam has taken to merely nodding along, and letting Killian gush over his ladylove as much as he liked.

The gods know Killian had been through enough already, both in the Underworld and in the Land of the Living.

It keeps Killian from thinking of where he is—the Underworld—and why he is there—he had been sliced in the neck then stabbed in the chest to get rid of the darkness. Really, Liam knows that talking about anything for a long amount of time would keep his little brother's mind off that.

And Liam loves hearing about the woman who had stolen Killian's heart—she is proof that despite the terrible things Killian had done after Liam's death, the people who are even now in the Underworld trying to kill him for what he had done—she is proof that he still has a heart. That he could heal.

(Yes, Liam has met Milah and he can easily understand why she had patched up his brother's heart for a time—the woman was beautiful, unafraid of anything, and irresistibly sarcastic—but then Killian had lost her. And his heart would have been broken again.)

A thrice-broken heart is hard to heal—Liam's heart was only broken twice, when his baby brother woke him up to cry that their father had sold them into servitude and when he had to watch his little brother crying over his dead body from the Underworld—and Liam's heart took a century in the Underworld to heal. And Killian's Swan has done it, healed the heart that had been broken by his father's abandonment, his brother's death, and his first lover's murder.

So he already adores this golden-haired Swan with emerald eyes. (This much he knows, from Killian's descriptions.)

When a group of people comes down to the Underworld, none of them possessing the faint shimmer that all of the dead have, and Liam sees a blonde woman at the front of the line, he knows—it is Emma Swan. And she has come for Killian.

Emma strides up to him, her hand clutching something around her neck. She peers into his eyes for a moment and gasps. "You're Liam, Killian's brother," is all she says, causing whispering among some of her party. Killian hadn't been entirely forthright with his backstory, Liam thinks. Not surprising, he has to admit, and he steps forward to look the woman in the eyes.

"And you're Emma Swan," Liam replies. "You've come for my little brother, I assume."

"Yes," she says, standing up straighter. Her eyes glint slightly, reminding Liam of the stories Killian has told of the strength of his Swan. Best not cross her, Liam thinks. "Do you know where he is?"

Liam stares at her for a few more seconds, thinking. Tear tracks on her cheeks and jacket, mud stains on her jeans, and that look he knows so well—from the eyes of the dead. Her eyes speak of desperation, and an unwillingness to give up, and above all—nothing left to lose.

A boy steps up from the side of a woman with dark hair—Regina, his mind provides, so very many poor souls in the Underworld want her destroyed—and addresses Liam. "Please, Liam, we need to get Killian back."

"Who are you, lad?" This child—he's bordering on manhood, but yet a young one—pulls at his memory.

"I'm Henry, and Killian's one of my dads, and Mom needs him."

Liam remembers Killian mention Henry once, back when he hadn't yet run out of rum; Killian called him Emma's boy, but he spoke of him as if he were Killian's own lad. Liam had then dunked him into a barrel of somewhat murky Underworld water to sober him up, and Henry had been only occasionally mentioned after that.

Liam glances through the crowd again. Finally he sighs—he's going to lose his brother again, but seeing Emma and Henry and the others—he's not going to keep them away from Killian. "I've kept him with me. When he showed up three days ago completely pissed and talking about you" he gestures to Emma "as if you were with him, I thought best to keep him with me."

Emma lets out one sob as her son runs forward to the little house by the shore. Killian opens the door when Henry knocks.

"Dad," Henry lets out before throwing himself at Killian. Killian stands awkwardly for a moment, lets his eyes pore over the boy in his arms, before whispering "Henry" and holding him as tightly as the boy's clutching at him, burying his face in Henry's hair.

Liam turns with a smile to Emma, whose hand is creeping back up to her necklace. He recognizes it in a flash as the ring he gave Killian, so long ago. Gently, so gently, he pushes Emma forward. She doesn't need any more persuasion before she's running to Killian.

Killian doesn't notice Emma at first, not until she's standing just in front of him. His hold on Henry must loosen, because the boy looks up with a slightly teary grin and pulls away. Killian takes the last two steps to Emma. Liam can't hear what they're saying (probably affirmations that Emma and Henry aren't dead and reaffirmations of love) before they both surge forward, like opposite ends of a magnet, into a kiss.

Henry backs away to the blonde man's side as Emma and Killian hold each other. Every so often, they pull away, whisper something, and smile shakily, but mostly they're kissing like they hadn't seen each other in decades. Which, Liam has to admit as he turns to the rest of the little not-dead group, was how long they both would have expected it to be before they saw each other again, if ever.

"I am Captain Liam Jones, captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_ a very long time ago, and brother to the unfortunate man who needs to get some air, probably. I believe introductions are in order now," he says, motioning to Henry.

Henry quickly introduces Snow White, Prince Charming, the formerly Evil Queen, Robin Hood, and Rumplestiltskin. Liam and the smaller man exchange long glares, Killian having haltingly told Liam some of what Rumplestiltskin had done to him. This man was the reason Killian was here now.

"Honor to make your acquaintance," Snow said with a glance back at Emma, who's now, Liam sees, buried her face in Killian's neck and is probably crying like Killian is. He's rubbing his hand down her back soothingly, with his hook gently holding her hip to him. "How do we bring Killian home?"

"It is truly difficult to leave the Underworld, your Majesties," Liam admits. "After Emma, I would be the first to say that Killian does not deserve to be here. However, Hades' court would not likely accept our words as truth. If the man who placed Killian here were to testify as to his wrongdoing and plead for Killian's release, the court may allow him and you to leave in peace."

As one, the group stares at Rumplestiltskin. He pretends not to notice at first, too busy examining the glow of the Underworld. Finally he turns and very nearly shudders at Charming's expression of absolute hatred. "I did not place him here. I merely did not—"

"—Rumple, you will go to the court," Regina says. "I know a great many people in the Underworld who would love to see your face once more, and they would not be as lenient as Hook and Emma will be when they're reunited in Storybrooke again."

Rumplestiltskin sighs. "Very well. I shall go in the morning. The court will require Hook's testimony as well. You will, of course," he adds, addressing Liam, "instruct your brother not to attempt to murder me along the way."

Liam laughs, gesturing to his brother. Emma and Killian are walking toward the rest of the group, their eyes alight and their arms wrapped around each other. "Do you see that man, Rumplestiltskin? That is the face of a man who no longer needs his revenge. He has all he needs, right now."

Killian and Emma stand with the rest of them, Emma releasing Killian so that Charming can hug him briefly, Robin can shake his hand, and Snow can clasp her hands on his cheeks for a moment. Killian then tucks Emma under his arm again, and Henry stands directly across from them, his eyes shining.

"You shouldn't have come," Killian chokes out.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina says, rolling her eyes. Liam can't help smiling. It's clear they have a relationship of banter, one that will never really soften to true friendship, but is all they need. "Miss Swan would have been unbearable without your presence." Robin nods, wrapping his arm around his love.

"You're family, Killian," Charming insists. Killian nods, like he's been given a great honor. Emma smiles, nodding a thank you to Charming. Liam suddenly realizes that he doesn't understand the family dynamic of the group at all. Killian glances over at Liam as if waiting for instructions.

"Why don't you all come inside for some refreshment and we can discuss how to get my little brother out of this place," Liam says, motioning them toward the little house.

" _Younger_ brother, Liam," Killian insists under his breath.

Liam and Charming move the few pieces of furniture around until there's enough floor space for everyone. Rumplestiltskin, being the Dark One once more, doesn't require rest, so Emma takes the dagger from him and commands him to stay in one particular spot in front of the house after he places a protection spell around it.

Killian exchanges a few terse words with Rumplestiltskin that darken his mood for a few moments, but when Henry offers him a bowl of the stew that Liam's been saving for a special occasion, he brightens once more. He sits between Emma and Henry in a corner, the three whispering about something that Liam can't quite make out.

"Captain Jones?" Charming asks while the two of them are sitting at the table, the three still in a corner, Snow and Regina talking in the corner, and Robin standing brief watch near the window.

"Just Liam, please," he replies. "And yes?"

"You died from dream shade, right?" Charming asks hesitantly.

In answer Liam unbuttons his sleeve slightly to reveal the black veins of the poison that never quite left his body. To be exact, the poison is gone, but the lines of the weapon that took his life will never fade, like the cut on Killian's neck, which has faded into a thick white scar instead of the bloody laceration it was when Killian came to the Underworld. "Why do you ask?"

"I was poisoned as well, on Neverland. Your brother saved me. He mentioned you a few times that day, but I never asked how you died, or how he knew that the water would cure me."

"Aye, I was stubborn and insisted on the honor of our king. My death was accidentally self-inflicted." Liam glares at his arm. He's never really settled that with himself, that he killed himself, really, leaving Killian alone. He shakes himself slightly and glances at Charming, whose face is drenched in pity and memories. "On a happier note, how are all of you related?"

Charming—or David, as it's easier to call him, Liam decides—relates the family history, pointing to everyone in turn. Liam takes a few minutes but gets it all straight in his head—he hasn't had anything new to learn in over two hundred years—his mind was aching for a challenge.

He and David continue talking in hushed voices as slowly everyone goes to sleep. Robin joins Regina in their corner, Mary Margaret—a more approachable name than Princess Snow White—seems asleep in her and David's corner, and Emma and Killian are pressed closely together with Henry asleep at their feet. Finally David yawns and stands. "Killian told me I'd like you, said we were both 'right stubborn arses.' He was right." They shake hands and David joins his wife. Liam looks down at everyone, calmly asleep.

He's just about to join Rumplestiltskin outside, keep watch or something—the dead don't sleep either—but his attention is pulled to Killian. His little brother isn't asleep; he's holding Emma, staring down at her like it's been a month since he saw her face. As Liam watches he lightly strokes her hair and runs his fingers down her cheek.

He suddenly darts a glance up to Liam. Liam can only smile. Killian brushes a kiss to Emma's forehead and pulls himself from her hold. He stands up and stretches and follows Liam outside. They don't bother to talk to Rumplestiltskin, who's still testing the boundaries of the dagger's command. Quickly they cross the street in front of a skeleton horse-pulled carriage, which likely holds some member of Hades' court.

"How are we going to do it?" Killian whispers.

"Do what?" Liam whispers back.

Killian sighs. "Get to Hades' court, get us out of the Underworld."

Liam claps his brother on the back as they lean against someone's dilapidated abode, watching Rumplestiltskin glare at them. "You and the Dark One will plead your case to the court, Hades will show you the way out, and you'll be off for your happy ending."

Killian smiles softly for a second, his eyes remembering that Emma has come for him. Then he sobers. "What about you? I am not leaving you here."

"Yes, you are," Liam has to chide. It's like Killian's his baby brother again. "There is no reason Hades would let me go."

"I'm a pirate, Liam. That's what I always will be. I can find a way to get you out and back to Storybrooke. Anyway, do you really think Emma's going to let you stay? When I've just found you and she knows exactly who you are?"

"Emma will do anything to keep you and Henry safe. If that means leaving me behind, which it _does_ , she will do it." Their voices are raising, just a bit.

Killian scoffs, his expression implying that he believes Liam to be acting like the stubborn child. "There is something that Snow and Dave have said, many times. We don't give up on family, on the people we love." He glares at Liam for one moment. There's the rustle of the old door opening next to Rumplestiltskin and Liam sees a flash of blonde hair and red leather run across the street to them.

Killian takes Emma in his arms again, her body shaking just a little. It's clear to Liam that Emma woke up without Killian by her side and—quite understandably—panicked. Killian buries his face in her hair and breathes her in for a few moments, until Emma lets out one last shaking breath and pulls away from him, just a little.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asks.

"Dead people don't sleep, love," Killian says lightly. She nods, shuddering just a little. Emma then turns her gaze onto Liam.

"I heard you, before I came out the door. Do you honestly believe that we're going to leave the Underworld without taking you with us?"

"It's too dangerous, milady. Hades would never allow it. Killian is here unjustly—any judge should see that, if Rumplestiltskin gives a proper testimony. I, on the other hand, am here exactly why everyone else is here. Unfinished business. There's no taking me to the land of the living, I assure you."

Emma's laugh shakes a little and isn't entirely real, but judging by Killian's half smile, it's the first time she's laughed in a long time. "Firstly, call me Emma. Secondly, unfinished business? What kind?"

Killian clears his throat when Liam raises his eyebrows at him. "I couldn't let him go, Swan. Never really did, still haven't, I suppose, since he's still here."

"Aye, I'm still here. Thank you, little brother," Liam says with a tone he tries to make sarcastic but is just a little bit thankful. He doesn't know where he'd have ended up if not here, and the thought terrifies him, always has.

" _Younger_ brother," Killian grouses, pulling Emma a little closer when she giggles, just a little bit.

"You're insane if you think we aren't going to take you with us," Emma says in a tone that Liam gathers is unnegotiable. Killian grins smugly and nods, but his eyes have that hint of lost little boy in them, the look in his eyes that Liam recognizes from their childhood and from the children of the Underworld.

Liam can only shrug because it's the truth, everything he's saying—his reason for being in the Underworld is the reason of most of these people: someone or something is keeping them from moving on. For some, it's revenge back in the land of the living. For others, it's love for the child they left behind and failed to protect. For some, like Liam, it's the unwillingness of a brother to let him go. Despite how much he hates it, he belongs in the Underworld—at least until Killian lets him go. And Liam sees that unwillingness in Killian's eyes—Emma's too, really—right now.

Emma whispers to Killian for a moment, and he kisses her softly and hugs Liam before walking away. Liam watches his brother swagger back to the little house and turns to Emma. Her eyes are shining with tears, both of joy and of pain.

"Emma?" he says, somewhere between a whisper and a mutter. "How did he really die?"

She starts and turns to him, and the tears are definitely pain, Liam decides. "He didn't tell you?" Liam can only shake his head. Emma straightens her shoulders and glares at Rumplestiltskin across the little road.

"The Dark One became too dark, the darkness was released, I had to become the Dark One to save the town, everyone came to Camelot to find me, I became darker and darker as time went on, and eventually Killian got his stupid neck cut on Excalibur, thinking he was protecting the most powerful dark sorcerer in the universe from King Arthur." Emma scoffs and shrugs. "I couldn't heal the wound, and to keep him alive I turned him into another Dark One. After a series of events I prefer never to think of, he performed the Dark Curse, got us all back to Storybrooke, summoned the previous Dark Ones from the Underworld, and forced me to kill him to save all of us." Finally a tear falls and Liam can't help but pull her into his arms.

She sobs into his shoulder and he glares at Rumplestiltskin, who seems to be staring at Emma with pleased interest. Gods above, Liam hates that man. Killian hadn't told him the half of what Emma's just said. He only said that through a series of most unfortunate events he'd found himself killed by the Dark One to protect Emma and her family.

Of course, he had been completely drunk at the time, so Liam had never been sure of the real story. Now, he wishes he didn't know.

"Go back inside, Emma," Liam whispers when the sobs of the woman in his arms quiet. "I'll keep watch." Emma pulls away, nods, and kisses him on the cheek before trailing across the road to his hut. All Liam can do for another few hours is glare at Rumplestiltskin. It's because of him, after all, that his brother is dead, that his family had to come to the bloody Underworld to find him. Liam has never hated anyone more than he hates the Crocodile, he knows this.

The Underworld's semblance of morning comes quickly and Emma's family slowly trickles from the tiny house to stand in the artificial sunlight. Regina and Robin stand hand-in-hand, whispering, probably about the children they left in the Land of the Living, and Mary Margaret and David come to stand at Liam's side.

"Are Killian and Emma okay? I heard them leave in the night, come out here," David asks.

"No, they're not okay." Liam replies, and Mary Margaret winces. "But now that they're back together, they should heal quickly."

David nods somberly. "Emma was a heartbroken mess after Killian died. This plan had better work," he says, glaring at Gold.

"Don't worry your handsome head, Charming," the Dark One says with a hint of a giggle. "It will work. Hades has never said no to loved ones to go back to the Land of the Living."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I know of one such case, Rumplestiltskin, and you know exactly how that ended. Eurydice did not return to the mortal world. Hades may have allowed it, but it was not successful."

Mary Margaret turns slightly pale. "What if it doesn't work?" she whispers. Emma and Killian are exiting the hut, Emma's head resting on Killian's shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around her. "What will she do? She's already been broken once. I doubt she could survive it again."

"It will work, milady," Liam assures just as the two lovebirds join them. They're standing as close together as they can, and every so often Killian turns his head into her hair and leaves a brief kiss or just inhales, breathing her in. Remembering.

"What will work?" Emma asks.

David speaks up. "The plan to get Hook out of here."

"Speaking of my dashing self, I was wondering if I could take your daughter for a bit of a journey on the water for an hour or so," Killian asks timidly of David and Mary Margaret. They nod, Mary Margaret's eyes widening and David's narrowing into a slight glare. Emma hugs Henry, and Killian and Emma walk hand-in-hook toward the dock.

"Rumple, I believe that you and the two Captains shall leave tomorrow morning for the court," Regina says, looking after Emma and Killian with a smile that some would dare to call fond.

"Liam?" Henry asks.

"Aye, lad?" Liam replies as he strides back across the street to find something to break everyone's fast. Henry keeps up with little trotting steps.

"Grandpa told me to ask you for embarrassing stories about Dad, when the two of you were children," he admits sheepishly. He scuffs his shoe on the wood floor of the house. Clearly he's not expecting to hear anything.

Liam laughs as he shuffles through the food he has stored. "Shall I tell you about the time Killian fell overboard and thought he was being attacked by mermaids?"

Henry grins and pulls out a pen and paper. "Definitely!"

They pass the time until Killian and Emma return in storytelling, Liam telling Henry about his sort-of father's actions as a child and Henry laughing as he talks about his, Killian's, and Emma's adventures throughout the years they'd been together.

They're so enthralled in the stories—Liam hasn't heard new tales since he died, and Henry's absolutely amazed by every story that Liam remembers—that they don't hear that Emma and Killian are back until Killian gently taps Henry on the back and sits down next to him. Emma takes the chair across from Killian, between Henry and Liam.

They're both smiling, barely concealing their joy at something. "Brother, I have a favor to ask of you. But Henry, I'd like to ask your permission for something first." Henry turns his attention from his notebook to Killian's face. "I've asked your mother to marry me, and I wanted to make sure that was—" Henry bounces from his chair and hugs Killian tightly around the neck "—okay." Killian hugs Henry just as tightly. They're grinning nearly identical smiles. Liam can't help but laugh.

"Of course it's okay," Henry says, releasing Killian and reaching for Emma, who holds him tightly and laughs. "I was wondering what was taking you so long, honestly."

"Who'd have known it was a nice stint in the Underworld," Liam quips and shakes his brother's hand firmly. "What was the favor you were to ask of me, Killian?"

Emma turns to her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Will you marry us here, Liam? In the Underworld. Just in case something goes slightly wrong." Emma's smile is self-deprecating, but still complete joy.

Liam stands, pulls Emma to her feet, and hugs her tightly. "I would be honored," he whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead.

An hour later sees the wedding party next to the old wishing well a few blocks down from Liam's hut. Liam stands next to his brother, Henry on Killian's other side as his best man. Killian looks absolutely terrified, and Liam can't resist cuffing him on the back of the head. "It's your Swan, Killy. Look alive. And happy."

Killian rolls his eyes and glares at his brother. But a fire in his eyes rekindles. Regina, Robin, and Mary Margaret to the side of Liam laugh. Mary Margaret wipes away a tear. Henry bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. "Look!" he exclaims softly.

Slowly, walking up to the three men, is Emma on her father's arm. Tears are slowly running down David's face, but Emma's face is shining as she and Killian lock eyes. David kisses her on the forehead, cradling his daughter's head in his hand, and releases her. Liam is amused to note that when he shakes hands with Killian, he apparently squeezes just a bit too hard. Killian actually winces as soon as David walks over to stand next to Mary Margaret.

It's not a traditional wedding, certainly; Emma's in her red leather jacket, Killian in modern clothing that in no shape or form resembles a tuxedo. But as Liam starts the age-old words, he can't help but think that it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Killian gazes at Emma like she's the thing that lights up his world every morning, and Emma looks at Killian as if he's the reason she can still live.

"And not that you're going to wait for my signal, but you may kiss the bride." As he speaks, Emma pulls Killian to her and they kiss. For a while. Long enough that Henry makes a small noise of protest and Regina a slightly louder one. Finally they pull away and grin at each other, a soft smile that makes Liam tear up, just a little bit.

Emma and Killian turn to their friends and family and grin shyly, because they're just married, after all. "And congratulations to the new Captain and Mrs. Jones," Liam says in his best attempt at a monotone. He really can't manage it. He is bloody overjoyed, really; he's finally gotten to see his baby brother get his happy ending.

Henry hugs the happy couple first, then her parents, then Robin and Regina both offer handshakes and quick hugs. Rumplestiltskin glares from the tree they'd ordered him to stay next to.

Finally when the congratulations get awkward and the fire in Killian's eyes turns to a bloody inferno when he looks at Emma, Liam breaks up the whole thing. "Killian, stop that. No attempts at my next nieces and nephews until we get you all home." Killian turns red and Emma smirks, lacing her arm with her husband's and whispering something in his ear that makes even the tips of his ears turn a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Rumplestiltskin," Liam says. The Dark One perks up, the dagger in Liam's hand calling him. "It's time."

Rumplestiltskin performs admirably, probably not willing to risk Emma's wrath if he fails, describing everything bad he'd done against Killian, even if he did roll his eyes occasionally. Liam watched, his arm around Emma and Emma's hand tightening on the dagger. Killian stands next to the Dark One, nodding along to Rumple's story and occasionally starting to protest but holding his tongue.

Hades, who's completely bored, Liam can tell, motions for Killian to speak when the Dark One finishes. "Everything that the Dark One has said, save a few nuances that are of no consequence, are true," Killian says. "My wife" Liam sees Emma's grin out of the corner of his eye "and her family came to the Underworld to retrieve me, and Emma's refusing to leave without me and my brother."

Hades stands. "You want to take Liam with you too?" he asks Killian.

"If at all possible," Killian replies, his hand behind his back clenching into a fist.

"Oh, definitely, I'm not going to stand in the way of the Jones brothers returning to the Land of the Living. You've been an absolute wreck since you came down here, and Liam is nothing but _good_ and that, frankly, infuriates me. He hasn't gotten angry at all after the first day, and I prefer to see a bit of anger in the inhabitants of my realm. So yes, Emma Swan, you may take these two pathetic souls back to Storybrooke."

Hades sits back down on his throne and Persephone leans over to whisper in his ear. He motions for Emma to come forward. She hands the dagger to Liam without a word and strolls up to Killian's side.

"My lovely wife has just reminded me of the proper protocol for getting dead souls out of the Underworld. I'm sure you remember the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?" Emma nods as Killian's fingers brush hers encouragingly. Rumplestiltskin tries to slink back into the shadows, but Liam wordlessly commands him to stay in front of Hades. Liam can't stop his grin when the Dark One bares his teeth at him, because finally he's in control of the man who's hurt his brother so badly. He zones back into the conversation.

"Emma, you and your family will walk at the front of a nice little procession. Your husband and brother will walk behind. If you or any in your party look back, try to make sure that they're following you, Killian and Liam will be forced to stay in the Underworld forever. Please don't botch this up," he implores the group behind Liam. "Honestly I'd love to just _poof_ you all back up but apparently that's not done."

Emma nods, Killian looks like he tried to bow but couldn't make himself do it, and they walk back to Liam's side. Liam mutters, "Over here, Rumple," and the Dark One appears next to him.

"On second thought, I haven't _poofed_ anyone anywhere in a long time. I'm going to _poof_ you to the cave through which you must travel. I would encourage you all to keep silent, because the echoes in there are truly amazing. At the end of the tunnel is a really bright light, and the light is the Land of the Living. So please keep your eyes on the light; it will make everything a great deal easier."

Then Hades waves his hand and Liam sees the smile on Persephone's face flicker as they disappear. They're standing at the mouth of a large and semi-black cave, and Liam can just barely make out a light at the end. Emma sighs. "Ready?"

Everyone nods and Liam takes one breath, hopefully the last breath of stagnant Underworld air he'll have to taste. Emma takes the dagger from him, kisses Killian hard and quickly, leaving Killian looking stricken and even more head-over-heels in love, and starts walking into the cave.

Henry quickly catches up to her and takes her hand. Mary Margaret and David step in behind them after David shakes Liam's hand and claps Killian on the shoulder. Regina pushes Rumplestiltskin in next, in sync with Emma's apparent command to walk with head down and his hand clamped over his mouth. Robin takes Regina's hand and they follow the Dark One.

Then it's Liam and Killian's turn. Liam grabs his brother for a tight hug, and Killian buries his face in Liam's shoulder. They pull apart wordlessly and step into the cave.

That's when the screams begin. Liam can't be immediately sure who it is, but Killian turns to him in a bit of a panic, raises an eyebrow when he sees that his brother's okay. That's when he realizes—the screams are theirs. It's like a sound system throughout the cave, projecting shouts and cries that aren't really there. Liam peers around the people in front of him, and he can just barely see Emma stop for a moment.

She picks up the pace after a breath, trying to escape the sounds of Killian and Liam. It's even worse being two screams, Liam can't help but think. It sounds like they're dying of different things—Liam's sounds like he's just in physical pain, but Killian's sounds like he's in complete agony, probably exactly what he'd have sounded like if Emma had been the one to die—Liam decides quickly that he needs counseling—and their yells are completely out of sync.

Killian grabs his hand and tries to pull him forward. Killian's eyes are on Emma, and he's got only one thought—get to her. Liam has to yank him back before he runs forward to his wife, because she's not allowed to so much as glance back at them, who knows what Hades would say to running forward and physical affirmation of not being killed—Killian's screams are growing gradually louder and more painful.

Then he sees the light. Emma's almost to it, Henry trying to pull her toward it even faster. No doubt he's noticed the pain his mother's in, and Liam can't help but fall a bit more in love with the lad. Then Emma's outside of the cave, Henry hugging her, then Mary Margaret and David stand next to her and pull her close, then Rumplestiltskin emerges, and then Robin and Regina. Finally Liam and Killian step into the blinding light. The darkness of the cave disappears and the world coalesces into a grassy field and a lake.

Liam hugs his blinking brother quickly and pushes him toward Emma. As Killian sweeps Emma into his arms, there's quick hugs all around, Henry's embrace lingering. Killian and Emma kiss, their hair mingling and her arms around his neck tightly, as if she's never going to let him go again. Liam can't help but grin at them, because he knows they're never going to let themselves be separated again.

Then the little crowd disperses, a brunette woman collecting the dagger from Emma's loosening grip and taking the Dark One toward the town. Robin and Regina exchange nods with Mary Margaret and David and run off, probably to collect their children.

Liam glances around at Storybrooke. He's alive again, a second chance. He's in the Land of the Living now, a place he's longed for since the moment he realized he was dead. Liam's with his brother, his brother is the happiest man he's ever seen, and he's somehow gotten a family.

David comes up behind him, his face carefully not looking at the still-kissing couple to their left. He claps Liam on the shoulder and Liam turns to see David's face. They're both barely concealing a grin. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Liam Jones."


End file.
